Off World
by Wormhole
Summary: Since the incident with Kolya 'The Storm &The Eye,' tension has begun to build up between John and Elizabeth.  Can they both sort out their differences in time before it’s to late? Complete Sequel to follow.
1. Chapter 1

You all seem to like the other stories I started… So lets try this one. It's been sitting aside for sometime now.

Season one based and I think you all know by now, which characters I like using the most ;). Yes, again un-beta'd, seeing as you didn't seem to mind the others ;).

Enjoy

**OFF-WORLD**

**Chapter One**

It was nighttime; John and Elizabeth found themselves standing together on the balcony overlooking the Gate Room.

Neither of them had spoken together much since the foiled Genii attack on the city three weeks ago, both of them had been to busy co-ordinating teams to survey the damage caused by the storm and overlooking repair work.

Elizabeth was the first to brake the uneasy silence, but didn't look at him when she did, just continued looking out over the ocean. "First mission tomorrow since the storm?"

John didn't turn his head either, just nodded before responding to the question asked. "I'll be glad to get back out into the field."

Another five minutes of uncomfortable silence passed; it was then John turned to leave without another word.

Elizabeth sighed unhappily and waited till his back was turned, before turning round to watch him go.

-----

It was morning when John walked into the Gate Room to greet his team; he then looked up to Elizabeth's office only to find it was empty.

He found it strange but didn't question it, up until now she would always wish everybody good fortune before they left on a mission.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned and nodded to the Gate technician and he began the dialing Gate sequence.

It wasn't till the last chevron locked did Elizabeth walk into the room, all kitted out for an off-world mission. "Hope I'm not to late."

"Just where do you think your going?" Questioned John.

"With you. Is that a problem Major?" Without waiting for answer Elizabeth selfishly stepped through that Gate.

Dumfounded John looked at each member for his team before rushing off after her.

"What's his problem?" Asked Rodney as he watched them leave.

"Things have been heating up badly between those two, since the incident with Kolya." Replied Ford as they started to walk to the Gate.

-----

John had caught up with Elizabeth on the other side. "Elizabeth, what is this?"

"What is what, Major?"

"This." He indicated their situation and then pointed a finger at her, "you… You're acting all out of character."

"I'm acting out of character, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You haven't spoken a word to me for the past three weeks, unless it's work related."

"Not true, I spoke to you last night."

"Ten words were all I got from you last night John, and that was only because I broke the silence first."

"Things have just been really hectic lately that's all." Replied John innocently.

"Come of it John, you've had ample amount of time for a conversation!"

John and Elizabeth hadn't noticed the others had followed them through the Gate when their conversation got louder.

"Why are you avoiding me John?!"

It was at that moment John noticed they'd arrived having been the one facing the Gate and couldn't bring himself to answer her question. "This is stupid. I'm not avoiding you."

He started to walk away and she called out to him.

"You're avoiding the question!"

He called back without turning round. "I think you should go back, it might not be safe here."

Elizabeth watched him go and felt a hand of reassurance on her shoulder as Teyla walked passed followed by Ford and Rodney.

She waited till they we're out of site, before she began dialing Atlantis on the planets DHD.

It wasn't till the Gate was active did gunfire erupt from the tree line.

**Interested? Please read and review thanks. (And don't forget to check-out The Prince and The Bride)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews :). Ok, lets give this story a shot seeing as you all liked it. Let me know what you all think, if you want me to continue? And if anyone whats to pipe in any ideas feel free ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

Hearing the noise, Elizabeth spun round to face the assailants behind her. She counted four of them, all wearing metal face plates, not having time to take down much of a description she taped her earpiece to warn Atlantis she was coming in under fire, at the same time made a run for the open Gate.

-----

John's team hadn't gone very far, when the firing had started; he and the others broke into a run back to the Gate just as they heard a muffled scream. This in turn, made John pick up his pace and he dodge the remaining seven trees to reach the open field.

-----

Back at the Gate one of the attackers moved forward and spoke. "Is it her Legos?"

Legos pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, and then unfolded it, to reveal a drawn image of a face; he then levelled it down to hers and the two were almost identical. Next to the image, some markings were scribbled down. "I'd say it is. Looks like it's payday boys."

Just as Legos began to fold the paper back up, gunfire was shot at them, causing him to drop it. He turned to face the direction it was coming from and saw four people running towards them. Legos turned back to the man who spoke to him. "Zenta open the eye to Tes'tra."

As Zenta dialed the DHD, Legos picked up the unconscious Elizabeth and threw her over his right shoulder.

Two of Legos's men stepped through the wormhole followed by Zenta. Legos stopped at the foot of the Gate and turned round to face their pursers, he gave them just enough time for them to see him grinning triumphantly before stepping in.

Angered John doubled his speed, leaving Ford, Rodney and Teyla lagging behind. Having reached the last few feet, he jumped for Gate, but it shut down in mid flight causing him to land heavily on the ground the other side.

Furious he slammed a fist onto the ground. Before he stood up.

-----

At the same time back in the Gate Room in Atlantis, the Gate technician tried dialing back as ordered by Bates. "Still nothing Sir. It seems the Gate their end is in use."

"Keep trying."

-----

Having reached the DHD Teyla saw the piece of paper on the floor and picked it up, after which unfolded it. "Look at this Major," Teyla showed it to him, "the image appears to be that of Doctor Weir."

John looked at the paper and snatched it from her. "How could they have a description of her when she's hardly been off world? More to the point how did they know we would be here?

Rodney looked at the piece of paper over John's shoulder and took note of the scribbled text, next the image. "This looks a wanted poster."

John turned round to face him. "How can you tell?"

"Because the writing is Genii and looking at the price value, I'd say every bounty hunter in this Galaxy would be after her and I can only think of one person who would go to such lengths."

John screwed the piece of paper up tightly and growled the name. "Kolya."

"But how?" Asked Ford, "you shot him."

"Obviously, my aim wasn't good enough. But I swear if it is him, I'll be sure to finish the job. When I find him."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Hope this chapter lives up to the last :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

A sand storm was just kicking in when Legos's men arrived on the barren planet of Tes'tra. "Let's move. We need to get to our rendezvous point!" He shouted too his men above the noise of the howling wind.

-----

John's team had return to Atlantis; along with the information they needed to trace the last Gate address used on the planets DHD they recently visited.

John paced the Control Room getting more and more agitated as time went on; he hated waiting. Teyla and Ford walked over to see him and he spoke too them before they had a chance to ask what was bothering him. "This is my fault, I should've been watching her back, and made sure she got back safe."

"This isn't your fault Major," replied Teyla as he stopped walking, "It was Doctor Weir's choice to step through the Gate, no was to know someone would be waiting the other end."

"She wouldn't have followed; had I not been so damned pigheaded about things."

Telya and Ford looked at each. It was Ford who spoke. "Care to elaborated on that Sir?"

"It's complicated." John paused and he looked at his watch, "what's keeping McKay?"

-----

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she felt, was searing hot pain at the back of her right shoulder; the second thing she noticed was that somebody was carrying her over theirs. She started to struggle, especially having seen they weren't on the same planet she started on.

The grip around her waist tightened, that in turn made her struggle even more. In doing so, tipped both her and her captor over onto the sand.

Elizabeth didn't waist any time getting up and making a run for it. But Legos had turned round onto his stomach; having landed on his back and grabbed her by the ankle. "Oh no you don't," the rough ground didn't help keep her balance causing her to fall again.

"Let go of me!" Elizabeth used her free leg and kicked him hard.

"Arghh, Geez." Legos pulled his facemask away when the back of her left foot connected with the edge of it, causing a small cut on his skin. Blood was running down his face and he used his free hand to wipe it, he looked sternly into her eyes. "If the deal wasn't that you be bought in alive, I'd kill you for that."

As Legos started to get up, she got her foot free from his grasp; once up, she watched him pull some rope out from his pockets. Had the others in his group not pointed their guns at her, she would've tried to get away again. But the pain in her shoulder, informed her that it wasn't wise attempt to make.

Elizabeth tried her talking tactics as he tied her hands together. "Where are you taking me, what do you people want?"

The men starting laughing, it wasn't Legos who responded to her question but Zenta who was standing in the middle of the group. "We just want the reward for your capture."

Elizabeth frowned at him. "Reward? From whom?" But her questioned just brought more laughter from the men.

"You'll find out soon enough." Answered Legos as he pulled her roughly to her feet by the rope.

-----

Rodney had loaded the information from computer pad to the main screen having obtained the information via the DHD console and looked at John. "The good news is I've been able to download the information, but as you can see there are three possible locations."

"That one," replied Teyla straight away, indicating a small dot on the screen, "its Tes'tra I recognize the Gate symbols."

Everyone looked at Teyla for more information.

"It's a trading colony, used by notorious groups, my people have been warned to stay away from that territory."

"Looks like our target then." Replied John as he silently thanked Rodney by tapping him on the shoulder.

"You might want to take a Puddle Jumper, it's a barren desert and sand storms can get rough there."

John nodded in agreement and together they all made their way to the Jumper Bay.

-----

The sand was starting too bite into her skin as the storm worsened; now she could see why the others wore masks and the long blue cloaks. They obviously had everything planned out. "How did you know I would be on that planet? I didn't know myself till the last minute."

Legos continued pulling her forward as he spoke. "Lucky guess on our part, we have factions all over this system guarding the Eye's. With the description we had, we just waited till you showed up at one."

"Listen if money is all you want, return me and we can work on an agreement."

Legos stopped and looked at her. "What could you possibly offer us, that exceeds the offer for you?"

"Let me go and we can talk about it."

Legos turned back round and started walking again. "I very much doubt we can work on a deal by the time we reach our destination and its not money we're after."

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. More coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Four**

Despite the sandstorm, Elizabeth tried to stall her kidnappers as much as possible by walking slow. If anything, it might make them miss there allotted schedule.

They eventually came upon a small settlement one, which looked, abandoned; the place reminded her of Texas back in the Wild West days.

Legos handed Zenta the rope, which held her hands together. "Wait here," before walking from the top of the sand dune down to the location.

During their trek she had learnt some of their names, their leader Legos, Zenta and one who was called Kista, the fourth she didn't know.

With their leader gone for a few minutes she decided to try and strike up a conversation with Zenta. "Care to explain what you people shot me with a while back."

"This can happen, if we use our weapons on full power." Zenta turned to look at her as he pulled his mask off. She grimaced when she saw burns on one side of his face and a scare down the other.

"You were shot by one?"

"Yes, along time ago when we were testing them. Your lucky we had them on the lower setting; when a bullet strikes its target, it hooks into place and produces an electrical charge, not enough to kill but enough to render someone unconscious for a few hours."

"Is that why my shoulder feels inflamed?"

Zenta moved round to look at her shoulder and could see the bullet stuck in her body armour. "Looks like your protective gear absorbed most of the charge, the bullet has hooked itself in it."

"Can you get it out please?"

Zenta looked at the others in the group to see if they objected; having got no reaction from them he placed his weapon over his shoulder by the strap and pulled the knife from his belt.

After a few attempts at digging the knife into the armour he was able to remove it.

He showed her the bullet in the palm of his hands; it was almost the same type to what is used in their 9mils guns only these had a small grappling type hook on the back.

Legos had returned and could see Zenta getting friendly with their hostage. "I hope for your sake Zenta that you aren't letting your feelings get the better of you again."

Hearing his voice, Zenta quickly closed his hand and turned to face his leader. "No Sir."

"Good because you know what happens to traitors." Legos retook the rope, "lets go."

-----

John was at the Controls of the Puddle Jumper, when they exited the Stargate.

The sandstorm was making it difficult for him to see. So he called up the ships sensors on the view screen.

Teyla moved up behind him and pointed at the map "The small settlement is here."

John looked at where she was pointing and made a few adjustments to the controls to insure they headed in that direction.

-----

Having reached the settlement and entered the relevant building Elizabeth was shocked with whom they bumped into.

Kolya however wasn't when he saw her. "She's the one."

"Why the high price for her." Legos glared at Zenta when he asked the question.

"Her people took what was rightfully mine." Kolya walked up to Elizabeth and placed his right hand under her chin; making sure she looked at him, "I'm just returning the favour by taking that, what is theirs."

Elizabeth had tried to step back as Kolya came near, but Legos and one of his men held her firmly on the spot. "We never took anything from you."

"Correction Doctor Weir, I lost my command because of your kind; now mine no longer respect me."

"I might remind you that she isn't yours till we have that, what is offered." Pointed out Legos.

Kolya looked at him before releasing his grip on her. "Ah yes." He moved over to a large chest at the back of the room and turned to face her as he started to open the lid. "I made an offer you wouldn't be able to negotiate on for your freedom."

Once the lid was open, Elizabeth could see an array of Weapons inside. Horrified her eyes widened at the sight of them. "You've got enough weapons there to start a war."

"That's the general idea." Responded Legos as he moved over to inspect the goods.

She watched as he pulled a heavy-duty weapon from the box and teasingly pointed it at her. "A war with whom?"

"What is the name of that place again Kolya?" Asked Legos.

"Why, I believe it's called Atlantis."

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks :). More coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :)

**Chapter Five**

Just as Legos put the gun back in the box, Elizabeth heard the noise of a ships engine outside, it sounded like it was coming from a Puddle Jumper. Her eyes lit up, in the hopes that her team had found her.

The noise had also attracted the attention from those around her, seeing they were distracted Elizabeth took the opportunity; pulling the rope free from the person who was holding it, which happened to be Zenta, she then pushed the guard back who stood opposite him and made a run for the exit close by.

"You idiots!" Yelled Kolya as she was in the middle of opening the wooden door to the outside.

Legos had quickly retrieved the gun from the box, whilst his men recovered from the unexpected move. But Kolya had placed his hand on top, to stop him from firing. "She's no good to us dead. Destroy whoever's ship it is."

Legos nodded to him; the three of his men had gone running after Elizabeth as she moved towards the noise. She couldn't see anything at first, but the minute she appeared outside the Puddle Jumper de-cloaked and she could see the outline of it through the heavy storm.

Keeping her eyes covered from the sand, she waited for them to land, at same time keeping a lookout for her captors. She could see three of them coming towards her, but a drone had been fired from the Jumper and it was heading in there direction; it was fired as a warning shot and it landed just to the side of them, covering them in sand.

The Jumper began to descend in front of her, but the one thing neither of them had noticed was that Legos was aiming what appeared to be a rocket launcher at the Puddle Jumper. He fired it from behind his men.

Elizabeth spun round at the noise it made and watched in horror as the missile struck its target, after it had flown overhead.

-----

John could see the missile coming towards them and quickly activated the ships defence shield.

The impact knocked everyone about inside.

John quickly retaliated by firing another drone, in the direction the missile had come from, after which he was able to land the vehicle.

Everyone dispersed from it, quickly spreading out in all directions to fight of the attackers. John went in search for Elizabeth with the aid of night vision goggles, which allowed him to see through the storm and a life signs detector.

-----

During the attack Elizabeth hadn't noticed Zenta had come up from behind her and clasped a hand over her mouth. "Don't scream. I want to help." Elizabeth nodded and he let go. He moved round and untied the rope and looked at her. "Take me with you."

"A minute ago you and your associates were handing me over to Kolya."

"I wanted to prove to them that I belonged in the group. Gave me a chance to pay for my past mistakes. I was wrong, I'm sorry."

Elizabeth rubbed her wrists once Zenta had untied the rope. "I guess this is a step in the right direction, but I can't take you back with me, at least not to Atlantis."

John could see two people standing on top of a sand dune, close to one of the buildings. One of them was Elizabeth, the other he didn't know, but she appeared to be struggling with them. Taking no chances, John raised his P-90 and took aim.

The shoot rang out and struck Zenta. Zenta looked Elizabeth in the face, as the bullet hit him from behind, just as he handed her the rope.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed his arms to prevent him from hitting the ground hard as he fell, she then saw John running towards her. "Why!" She cried as she put a comforting hand on Zenta's shoulder as he struggled to stay awake.

But John's primary concern was to get Elizabeth away from this place and he grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the Jumper.

Angered Elizabeth pulled away from him and turned her attention back to Zenta. "Help me with him."

"Elizabeth, are you crazy? He tried to kill you." Complained John.

"Help me! We need to get him into the Jumper."

John didn't like the idea, but if it would get her inside he, didn't have much of a choice. Together they lifted him up and moved towards the ship.

Once inside John radioed his team. "Ford, Teyla, Rodney fall back to the Jumper."

John then rummaged through a med-kit at pulled out what was needed to help save the man's life.

Back near the building, Kolya was with Legos and two of his men. "Did he do it?"

Legos turned to look at Kolya, with an evil grin on his face. "He did, now we just need to wait."

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. More coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Glad you're all liking this story. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

John removed the cloak covering Zenta's back so he could attend to the wound. His eyes widened in horror the minute he realised they had been duped. Not only did they have metal faceplates too wear, but also metal body armour underneath their clothing, the bullet was lodged in the back piece.

Before he could warn Elizabeth to leave the Jumper, Zenta snapped his eyes open and looked Elizabeth straight in the face before smiling at her. He then reached for his knife; with lightning reflexes turned on his back slashed John's right arm. He then sprinted to his feet and grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and held the knife to her throat.

John watched him as he clutched his right arm to stop the bleeding. "If you want to leave this planet alive, I suggest you let her go."

Zenta shook his head. "Close the hanger door."

John knew it wasn't the only way, but he needed a to overpower Zenta and slowly inched his way pass them. "I'll need to get to the forward section to do that."

The minute he got close to Zenta he nodded to Elizabeth and she nodded back, understanding what he was about to do.

Zenta watched him closely as John moved forward. "No tricks." He pressed the knife tighter to her throat as a warning.

Feeling the sharp blade Elizabeth closed her eyes. "You said you wanted to help Zenta."

"I lied."

Elizabeth sensed some uncertainty in his voice but didn't have time to question it as the ship rocked violently, as John attempted a partial takeoff.

Zenta lost his balance slightly but was still able to keep his hold on Elizabeth, even though she struggled to get free. He looked at John who looked back sheepishly. "I warned you no tricks. I won't hesitate to use this kn…"

His sentence was cut of, as the others from John's team had arrived and they could see the dilemma; having removed their goggles one at a time.

Given the chance Rodney would've gladly taken Elizabeth's place like he had done once before. The only difference this time, was the type of weapon being used and the position she was in. "Geez not again."

Elizabeth could see Rodney's uneasiness of the situation and tried to talk to Zenta out of it. "What did you want Zenta?"

"The access codes to your Eye."

"Kolya must have told you we don't give in easy to threats." Replied John.

Zenta nodded. He hadn't planned on killing anyone, but the situation was becoming desperate he needed to act. "If you won't give me the codes," he faced the others standing in the doorway, "then move aside."

She wasn't going to make it easy for him, Elizabeth dug her heals in when he started to push her towards the exit, after the others had cautiously parted out the way. "Don't do this Zenta."

"Then give me the codes."

"You heard him." Came Kolya's gruff voice beyond the exit. Everyone turned to face him when he announced his presence.

John moved towards the doorway between the two sections of the ship and he could see Kolya and his colleagues had them surrounded.

"Why. Major Sheppard." Smirked Kolya. "I should have guessed it would've been you flying the Puddle Jumper. It should make this little reunion a tad more interesting."

**TBC**

**Please read and reviews. Thanks. "More coming soon!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the alerts and reviews :)

With six reviews, I think you guys deserve another chapter ;) Enjoy

**Chapter Seven**

Rodney, Teyla, Ford and John raised their weapons and Kolya's group did the same as they entered the ship.

"The weapons are set to full power this time." Warned Kolya.

Remembering the impact of the last encounter with them Elizabeth looked at John. "Lower the guns."

John hesitated for second and Elizabeth glared at him. He slowly relented and lowered his weapon to the floor. The others followed in line.

Kolya walked up to Elizabeth. "Doctor Weir, the code to lower your Gate shield, if you please."

"I'd rather die before I give you the code Kolya."

"I was hoping you would say that." Kolya knew Zenta wouldn't oblige to what he was about to do, so he put his hand out towards one of the other bounty hunters. "Kista. Give me your knife."

Kista complied with the order and handed it to him.

Between the exchange, Elizabeth looked at John nervously, and then back at Kolya.

"Lets even the score shall we Sheppard." without warning, Kolya took the knife and with one swift movement stabbed Elizabeth in the chest with it. The tip of the blade tore straight through the BDU vest.

Stunned, Zenta removed his grip on her as Kolya pulled out the knife.

Elizabeth moved her hands to where she was stabbed, blood rushed out the wound. She barley heard John and the others screaming her name simultaneously as she fell to the floor.

John rushed to Elizabeth's side and placed his hands over the stab wound in a vain effort to stop the bleeding. He wanted to tell her everything before it was too late, but didn't know how to, so he went straight to the point. "This is what was bothering me Elizabeth, I can't be there to protect you all the time." He whispered, as he watched her slip away.

She tried responded, but was only able to give a slight nod of understanding, before succumbing to darkness.

Unable to help John, the others watched from behind Kolya's group,

"If you don't want any more of your team killed, I suggest one of you give me the code I require."

John looked at Kolya and was about to rush him "You heartless son of a bitch."

"Stop!" Yelled Rodney stepping between the two, then turning too face Kolya. "I'll give you the code to the Gate, just don't hurt anyone else."

John pointed at him. "McKay! You'll do no such thing."

"I've just lost one good friend Sheppard, I'm not going to loose another!"

"Don't let Doctor Weirs death be for nothing McKay, she wouldn't want you to hand them the code." Replied Teyla.

Rodney looked between all of them, before making his mind up. He nodded to Kolya.

"Watch them." Zenta nodded, as Kolya and the rest of their motley group, escorted Rodney out of the ship. Having waited a few seconds to make sure they were out of earshot he bent down and moved forward to touch Elizabeth forehead.

But John pushed him away, pinning him to the wall of the ship, his right arm putting pressure on Zenta's throat. "Back off, haven't you done enough already?"

"Please," Zenta chocked and nodded his head towards Elizabeth. "Before it's too late."

"Too late for you to finish the Job." Hissed John.

"No, too late for me to heal her."

John looked from Zenta to Elizabeth and then back again. Uncertain if Zenta was telling the truth. "Give me one reason why I should trust you again."

"Look at your injured arm."

John did, and was surprised to find the knife wound Zenta inflicted on him earlier had vanished. John let go of him. "When did you?"

"Please. Let me put things right." He Indicated in Elizabeth's direction and John nodded letting him go.

Zenta bent down, placed one hand over Elizabeth's forehead and the other over her chest. Everyone watched as a white glow emanated from his hands.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :)

**Chapter Eight**

John could see Zenta was struggling. "What's wrong?"

Zenta stopped what he was doing and took his cloak and shirt off so he could remove his armour. "The armour is preventing me from using my abilities to the full." He looked at John. "One reason why we wear it, to stop us from unintentionally healing those who touch us."

"How." Asked Teyla.

"The metal contains special properties, which suppresses our power. Technically it's against our code to remove the armour at the wrong time. If I'm caught I could be punished for it." Zenta continued to heal Elizabeth once he discarded the armour. "Certainly wouldn't be the first time." He finished.

Elizabeth breathed in deeply when the glow covered her entire body. The wound slowly closed up.

Ford made his way to John who was standing in the middle of the two sections allowing Zenta some room and whispered to him. "Could he be an Ancient?"

Despite trying to be discreet Zenta heard him and turned his head to face them. "Are you?" Asked John noticing this.

"I hear very few people speak of them, afraid I'm not one. But I know of something that might interest you."

At that moment Elizabeth started to open her eyes and Zenta removed his hands.

John moved him out the way, when he could see Elizabeth looked bewildered as to what was happening around her. "How do you feel?" He asked, the minute she looked at him.

"Alive." She replied a little sarcastically whilst propping herself up, with a little help from John and noticed the torn hole in her BDU vest. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Asked John.

"I remember Kolya coming into the ship, it's a complete blank after that."

"Memory loss can be one of the side effects of the healing process."

Hearing Zenta's voice Elizabeth searched him out and found him standing behind John as he put his armour back on and remembered scenes before the blackout. "Keep him away from me!"

"It's okay," Replied John, "if it wasn't for him you'd be dead."

"I don't understand, what happened?"

Teyla intervened in the conversation just as John was about to answer. "Kolya tried to kill you, Zenta here healed the stab wound he inflicted on you. Had he not, you would have died."

Elizabeth looked at the torn BDU vest again then back at Teyla. Before turning to face Zenta. "I guess I owe you an apology, for my outburst."

Zenta shook his head in disagreement. "If anyone should be apologising, it should be me for the way myself and co-workers treated you."

Elizabeth nodded, half accepting the apology. "I accept your apology, nothing more."

Elizabeth could see something was bothering John. "Waiting to say something John?"

"You said you don't remember anything prior to Kolya coming into the ship?"

"That's correct."

John got up and moved away. "It's nothing then."

"Major." Warned Teyla. "I'll tell Doctor Weir if you don't, you need to get it of your chest."

He stopped moving towards the front of the ship, and put his head down at the sound of her words. "I can't be around to protect you all the time," he turned round to face Elizabeth, "at least not as much as I like to be."

Elizabeth stood up and walked up to him once she had found her footing. "I don't expect you to be. We all have our own demons to face."

"I'm just afraid that one day, luck will run out. Like it almost did today."

"Sir. McKay." Remembered Ford.

John looked at him. "Crap, we need to stop him before he does something stupid."

Elizabeth only just realised he was missing. "Where's he gone?"

"He left with Kolya having agreed to give him access to our Stargate."

"Surly he wouldn't?"

"I don't think he will either, but we need to stop him before he does something stupid."

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Nine**

"Can you not go slower the sand is biting into my skin?" Cried Rodney as he clung onto the drivers back for dear life as he sat behind him on a speeder. Now he knows why Kolya didn't highjack the Jumper; for one they had these bikes things, which reminded him of the ones they used in the Star Wars movie Return of the Jedi, second Sheppard would never have agreed to fly them there.

That person's back happened to be Kolya's. "What's the mater McKay, not enjoying the ride? You could always get of and walk."

"A Puddle Jumper would be more appropriate!" He yelled back against the storm.

"I bet even Major Sheppard had a hard time seeing through this storm."

"We used the sensors."

"Likewise." Said Kolya tapping his forward screen, which displayed the surrounding area. "We'd be lost with out them. Hold tight." Responded Kolya as he took a sharp turn to the left.

"By the way McKay, just in case you get any funny ideas when we get to the Gate, will be flying threw on these machines. I'm sure they will fit in your Gate Room nicely."

-----

"With any luck they wouldn't have gotten far on foot." John called up the ships sensors again; once they were in-flight and saw a small group of dots nearing the Stargate at an incredible speed. "Damn they got transport. We won't make it in time."

"We can but try." Answered Elizabeth as she stood behind him.

-----

Once the bike stop behind the other two, which stood near the Gate. McKay tried to get off, only to fall flat on his face in the sand having caught his leg on the feet bars. He didn't have time to recover as Kolya dragged him to his feet and pushed him in front of the DHD. "Dial it!"

"I can't. I can't do it." He called back.

Kolya pulled his gun out and pointed at his head. "Do it now!"

Rodney slowly started punching in the Gate address. He stopped at the third symbol and faced Kolya. "I'll need my radio, to let them know it's me."

"Your IDC will tell them that."

Sighing Rodney continued dialing.

-----

In the Atlantis Control Room Bates watched as their Gate started spinning and turned to face the Gate technician. "Receiving confirmation. It's McKay IDC."

Bates found it strange that McKay would be sending his IDC and not Major Sheppard. "Something's wrong."

The Gate technician looked at Bates. "Sir should I lower the shield?"

"Yes, but call a security detail here just in case."

"Yes Sir."

-----

"Where not going to make it!" Yelled Sheppard as he concentrated getting as much speed as he could out of the Puddle Jumper.

-----

Koyla shoved Rodney back onto the bike and activated his radio as he jumped on. "Legos, you take the first speeder through, I'll follow up behind, Kista you take the third with Juster and follow me in. Be prepared to expect resistance. First priority is to secure the Gate Room… Go!"

Legos took his speeder through as per orders and he did indeed encounter resistance, thankfully the shield surrounding his speeder protected him from any stray bullets.

He returned fire, using the speeders weapons and his own and gun. He vaguely heard someone calling out for the shield to be raised when Kolya came up beside him. Legos turned towards the person who had called out and shot the technician guy before he could raise the shield. Allowing time for Kista and Juster to enter. Before Bates activated it.

Once the enemy had been neutralised Kolya once again got of the Speeder and did a three hundred and sixty degree turn to examine their handy work and grinned evilly. "Stage one accomplished."

**TBC**

Still interested? Please read and review. Thanks "More coming soon!"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the reviews.

I'm sure all of you will like this little surprise. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter Ten**

"Great, now what?" Asked Ford as they witness the speeders disappear through the Gate.

"The minute we can dial the Gate remotely from here. We follow them through." Answered John.

Zenta spoke out when he could see, the team where at a loss. "If I may suggest something different."

John looked at him. "There's a place we know off, which was built buy the Ancients you spoke off, I think you'll want to see it."

John shook his head. "Another time maybe. Right now we have more pressing concerns."

Zenta looked at Elizabeth and tried to convince her. "I believe it could be of vital importance with regards to your situation."

"Till the Gate closes down we can't do anything."

"You don't need the Gate Doctor Weir, the place I speak of is here on this planet."

Everyone turned to face him but it was John who spoke out. "I'm not picking anything else up on the sensors."

"Trust me it's here."

-----

"McKay, I need you to turn Atlantis's controls over to me."

McKay was still sitting on the bike, contemplating on what he had done. He'd just handed Atlantis over to one of their greatest enemies. All due to the loss of a friend, McKay heard Kolya calling him from the Control Room and he looked up to see him running his fingers over the DHD control Panel. He had noticed Bates escape the room having raised the shield and sealed the doors shut behind him.

This time he steadied himself as he got of the speeder. "I need two command codes to do it. The only two people who can provide them are not with us."

"I'm not playing your games this time Doctor McKay, I know you are more then capable of overriding the city's systems with or without those codes."

"You'll have to find them on your own then." Replied Rodney rebelliously.

Kolya grinned at him and once again pulled his gun on him, without warning he fired it and the shot landed near Rodney's feet. "I won't miss with the next shot."

Rodney slowly made his way to the Control Room as he took the threat seriously.

-----

Sheppard's team arrived in an underground building, which appeared to be built by the Ancients. Zenta escorted them to the middle of the complex. "We believe this model is an early design for the Eye's we use, one which was abandoned by the Ancients."

John waited for the lights to turn on as they entered the room, and everyone's eyes lit up when they saw what Zenta was on about. There in the middle stood what appeared to be a Stargate. John turned at the sound of Elizabeth's excited voice. "Oh my."

Zenta moved over to the computer terminal and called up schematics of the Gate. "As far as we can tell, there is nothing wrong with this Eye."

"You can read Ancient too?" Asked Elizabeth as she scanned the blocked writing on the screen whist she stood next to him.

Zenta nodded. "All my people can read the writing of the Ancestors, it's like a second language to us."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "It is for me too. Is its purpose the same as the other Gates?"

"According to this data it will only work between buildings built by the Ancients."

"A back door?" Questioned Sheppard as he walked round object in the middle of the room.

Elizabeth flipped through the pages on the terminal in front of the Gate. "John you know what this could mean, if we can get it working."

His face appeared from behind the Gate beaming at her. "The holy grail."

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

McKay worked at a set of controls needed for the task set for him. Kolya had ordered him to release control over to him. But Rodney had other things on his mind; instead he played with the self-destruct device and tried to override John and Elizabeth's command codes, which wasn't proving easy.

-----

John and Teyla, where exploring the complex having left Ford guarding Elizabeth from Zenta, whilst they worked on sorting the Gate problem. It was times like these John wished Rodney was with them. Luckily Zenta knew a bit about fixing Gate technology, having fixed others in the past; that kind of training, was needed for their line of work.

They came upon a room, where the door looked weathered and battered. John was able to force it open. When they entered the lights didn't come on as they had done with all the others, so John and Teyla turned on the lights from their P-90's.

The room had partially caved-in. Being underground, sand had piled up at the back end of the room. John scanned his flashlight across the pile of sand and pinpointed something sticking out from underneath.

He pointed it out to Telya and they walked forward for a closer look. Both John and Teyla grimaced at the site, someone had been caught in the cave in and their arm; what was left of it, was sticking out.

Teyla stood back up from her crouched position. "I wonder what could have caused this?"

John activated his radio. "We better report it to the others. 'Ford, come in.'"

-----

Hearing his radio Ford turned his attention away from Elizabeth and Zenta. "Go ahead Sir."

"_We've discovered a cave-in about two blocks away from your position, it would seem someone was caught in the collapse of the room…"_

At the sound of 'someone' Elizabeth turned her attention to the conversation going on. While Zenta continued working on the Gate.

"Do you think this building is safe Sir? It has been here a long time?"

"_Just be on your guard, we don't know who the person caught under the sand is yet. It could be a recent cave-in or an older one. From the state of the door, looks like the later."_

"Copy that Sir."

"_Sheppard out."_

"Did you know about the cave-in Zenta?" Asked Elizabeth as she got back to work.

"My group haven't explored this place fully, but we did come across a few rooms like it. Like your officer said, this place is old."

"How long have you known about this complex?"

"A while. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." She looked at the terminal at the back of the room. "Will you excuse me for a minute, just going to see if there is anymore information on the other terminal that could be of use."

"Everything all right Ma'am?" whispered Ford as she passed him; having watched them separate from there work.

"Yes. Thank you Lieutenant."

Ford then spotted Zenta glance over at her as she made her way across the room and made sure he knew he was watching him, in case he stepped out of line, like before.

-----

John and Teyla continued looking around.

They came to a flight of stairs leading downwards, which they took in no great hurry, being forever cautious about what might jump out at them.

Teyla suddenly stopped and turned round; when she thought she saw a shadowy figure run past behind them.

"It's even colder down here." Noted John when he got to the bottom of the stairs; only just noticing Teyla had stopped near the top. "Is something wrong Teyla?"

She raised a finger for silence before stepping back the way they had come; and then indicated to John a possible one intruder using her hands.

John made his way back up, as Teyla moved out of site round the nearest corner.

The minute John heard a gunshots followed by a scream he rushed towards the scene.

Turning the bend, John saw Teyla lying flat out on the ground and no sign of the intruder.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :).**

**Chapter Twelve**

John raised his weapon and scanned the vicinity, whilst he bent down to check Teyla's condition. Grateful to find she was only unconscious; her left arm was supporting what appeared to be claw marks.

-----

Elizabeth was searching through her BDU vest looking for a power bar to eat, when John came in, cradling Telya in his arms and he called for Zenta. She stopped what she was doing and rushed over to them. "What happened?"

John put Teyla down on the floor and turned round and sealed the door shut. "We're not alone."

-----

"McKay, how much longer is it going to take?"

"You know, I would be able to work a lot quicker if you weren't breathing down my neck every five minutes Kolya."

"You had an hour, already."

"I said it wasn't easy!"

-----

Teyla began to stir and Zenta stepped back having used his abilities again. Three times in one day, he was beginning to feel the energy slipping away from him. He wasn't given much time between them, to replenishing himself and he was starting to feel dizzy from the effects of long-term use.

As he made his way back to the terminal he leaned back against the right side wall, for support, when the dizziness took hold.

Elizabeth and John had helped Teyla to stand and when she felt fit enough to move. She then turned her head when she heard a light thump of metal against metal and saw Zenta trying to hold his composure. She made his way over to him. "Zenta."

Zenta looked up at the sound of her voice and could see the concerned look on her face. "I'll be alright in a minute. Using my abilities to often drains the energy from me."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't important."

"Why don't you sit down for a while, catch your breath."

"No. You need me, to help get the gate activated."

"Listen, I was just about to have something to eat, I'm famished. Why don't you join me, we could all do with a break."

Zenta accepted her offer and they sat down where they stood.

Elizabeth pulled out two power bars and handed him one. "Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

Zenta looked at the power bar she had given to him; "What do you want to know?" Unsure what to do with it; he tried biting into the wrapper.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh; she showed him what to do using hers and pealed her wrapper away. "How come you can heal others and not yourself?"

-----

John, Teyla and Ford decided to rest too. "What did you see back then Teyla, when you where attacked?" Asked John as he pulled out some food.

"Not sure, it all happened so quick. It was like a black shadow but solid form. I think I hit it."

"Lets hope you scared it off." John didn't like the way Elizabeth and Zenta were interacting with each other, considering he held her at knife point a few hours ago, they seemed to be getting on like it never happened.

John was bought out of his transfixed daze when Telya whispered to him. "You didn't tell her the truth last time did you?"

"Of course I did." He blurted out, trying to defend himself. "I told her I was afraid of loosing her, that I wouldn't be able to protect her all the time."

"That's only half the reason. Why are you afraid of loosing her?"

Ford stopped eating and waited for John's answer.

"Just forget it Teyla, it's a wish for something I can't have." With that John munched into his bar and ignored the disappointed looks Teyla was giving him.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Thirteen**

The black shadow, moved through the corridors. Now and again, green eyes appeared from within; the glow from them allowed the creature's feature to form showing a cat like face.

It came to a room, where it could hear voices coming from within. Its eyes appeared, and they searched the surrounding wall space, before they landed upon a ventilation system just above the door to right of it. The shadow moved up and slipped through the closed panel.

-----

"It's just about ready Kolya!" Yelled Rodney as Kolya was hanging about the Gate Room.

Kolya walked up the flight of stairs towards the control room. "About time."

"I do have some terms and conditions though, before I finish the final procedure."

"I don't think you are in the right position to be making demands McKay."

Rodney folded his arms. "Then this is as far as I go."

Kolya rolled his eyes. "Name them."

"First you let everyone who's not apart of your group, leave this city unharmed and second you don't kill me once I've put in the final code."

"Fine. Now finish it already."

"After you let everyone leave via the gate."

-----

"I've got something." Called an excited Elizabeth.

John and Zenta rushed over to her position. "What?" They both asked.

Elizabeth started hitting some buttons on her terminal and the gate in the middle of the room came to life. "This gate only requires three to four symbols, depending on the distance of the Ancients Cities."

As the gate activated, the ground beneath them started shaking. Pieces of the ceiling close by, caved-in and sand poured down around them.

"Cut the power!" Cried John.

Elizabeth quickly reversed the procedure and the gate stopped; soon after which the ground stopped shaking.

"Well," moaned John, "now we know why the Ancients abandoned this facility."

The black shadow, watched from above, having entered the room during the dialing sequence. When the device in the middle of the room stopped spinning some of it's green coloured blood from the gunshot wound, Teyla inflicted on it; dripped down on them, surprising those it was watching.

It's blood landed on the floor in-between John and Elizabeth. Everyone looked up, to see a cat like face staring back at them. It's fangs starting to appear.

John pulled Elizabeth behind him for protection and yelled to the others to start shooting, as the shadow landed in front of him on all four paws.

John fired at it, but black smoke filled the space; the cat like creature was in. When John stopped shooting, it returned to solid form and used its front right claw to swipe John's gun from his hands. The P-90 clattered to the floor and the cat took the opportunity to jump on him.

Elizabeth however saw it coming; this time it was her turn to pull John out the way. The minute she did the cat collided into her. It's huge front paws clung to her shoulders; sending her backwards onto the floor.

Hissing the cat turned to face the person it missed, which had rolled out the way, retrieving the weapon it had lost. Soon after began firing it.

Teyla and Ford joined in, as they tried to catch it before it shifted form again, being ever so careful not to hit Elizabeth whilst it stood on top; the pair of them stared each other in the face. But the minute the first shot was fired it morphed and disappeared, the rest of the bullets struck the walls.

John quickly rushed over to Elizabeth as she was getting up of the floor. "Are you okay?"

It took a moment for Elizabeth to respond, as she felt slightly disorientated. "I'm fine."

Elizabeth brushed herself down. At the same time; unnoticed by the others, her eyes glowed the same colour off the cats

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I think we've wasted too much time here." Announced John as he checked the exit was clear of unwanted guests. "We should head back to the Puddle Jumper and take our chances via the main gate."

"You go John." Answered Elizabeth. "I'm certain me and Zenta can get this gate working safely."

"Before or after the whole roof collapses in on you?"

Elizabeth wasn't going to argue with him. "I'm staying John and you can't stop me."

"The hell I can. I'm not leaving you here; if there's the slightest chance that creature could come back again." He moved forward and took her by the arm. "We're leaving now!"

Zenta stepped in and pushed John away from Elizabeth. "She's made her choice."

This only angered John that Zenta was getting in his way. His right fist slowly closed up and then without warning punched him in the face. "This is none of your concern, so back off."

Surprised by John's outburst Elizabeth turned to make sure Zenta was all right having seen he was nursing his jaw. "What's gotten into you John?"

"Don't start that again Elizabeth."

Furious Elizabeth decided to make sure John followed protocol, just to get her own back. "It's Doctor Weir when we're on a mission."

"Fine. Doctor Weir. Stay if you want to stay, right now I have more pressing concerns like saving our people."

"You think I don't know that. This gate is our best option."

Teyla hated seeing them arguing and tried to calm the situation. "John maybe we should give it another try."

John looked at Ford, hoping to get his full support. But Ford decided to side with Teyla. "Just don't expect me to hang around here. I'm going to search more of this complex."

"Fine." Spat out Elizabeth.

Slightly hurt by those words, John turned away and walked out the room. He had never seen Elizabeth so angry before. John was certain Zenta had something to do with it. Whether she was becoming to protective of him he didn't know.

John made it to the end of the corridor and decided to take his anger out on the nearest wall.

-----

Elizabeth and Zenta had got back to work on, one of the terminals.

Elizabeth whispered in Zenta's ear. "I know who you really are."

Surprised, Zenta stopped what he was doing and looked at Elizabeth, she grinned at him as he tried to hide his true colours. "I don't know what you mean?"

Elizabeth decided to show him. "You didn't seem surprised when that creature attacked. I now know why."

Zenta watched surprised when her eyes flashed green. Zenta's eyes flashed white in response. "I thought something was odd about you when your attitude had changed."

Elizabeth smiled, moved away from the terminal and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's been too long." She then lent foward and kissed him.

Teyla and Ford watched with surprised faces at the sudden change of affection they both showed.

-----

Once John had calmed down, he decided not to let his personal feelings get in the way of his work. He turned back and headed for the gate room to make amends, the minute he got back he wished he hadn't.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy

**Chapter Fifteen**

Zenta quickly pulled Elizabeth away from him "Doctor Weir stop." Her face looked rejected and confused. He held her firmly by the shoulders and kept her at arms length. "This isn't you. Don't let the creature inside you, take control."

Elizabeth tried to pull out of his grasp but he held on tightly.

"Elizabeth, look at me. You let it control you; it will eat at you from within and will leave nothing but anger and guilt."

Zenta watched as Elizabeth's eyes flashed green. "You can control it Elizabeth believe in yourself." Her eyes then flashed white. "That's better."

Zenta turned round to face Teyla and Ford. Only to come face to face with John's weapon. "You have a lot of explaining to do pal."

-----

Rodney watched as the last of the expedition team, left via the Stargate. He got some disgruntled looks from people, as they passed him, but he tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. Kista reached them and started talking to Kolya. "That's everyone who volunteered to surrender. But there're still a few stragglers in hiding mainly soldiers."

Kolya looked at Rodney. "Close the Gate, you got what you asked for now, now give me those codes."

Rodney knew Kista was right the stragglers left behind probably we're soldiers hopping to gain a foothold in the situation. Rodney complied with Kolya's request, knowing he'd done all he could and typed in the last information needed into the main terminal. "It's done, the minute you place in your code you'll have open access, to all systems."

"Excellent." Kolya moved along side him so he could do just that. He looked and Rodney waiting for him to hand them over. "The code?"

"876546891135472, you'll need to hit the enter switch once it's done." Rodney pointed it out to him and Kolya hit it.

Suddenly the city's alarms started ringing out and Kolya watched as the screen displayed a set of numbers. 15.00 and they appeared to be counting down. "McKay. What have you done?"

"In fifteen minutes, this place will self destruct by your orders."

"I gave no such Order!"

"You entered the code."

Angered at being tricked again Kolya pulled his gun out on him.

-----

"We call the creatures, Phantoms." Began Zenta. "We discovered them by accident when myself; Legos, Kista and Juster first set foot in this place. We had been seeking refuge from a storm."

"Our abilities don't come natural, they belong to the Phantoms, they possess amazing techniques, most of which can only be channelled via a living being."

"Originally there had been five members of our team, but we lost Carlos."

"And one of these creatures is inside Elizabeth now?" Asked John.

"Yes, it is the same one that tried to take control of Carlos. It is the wildest one out of all of us and it won't give in easy because it doesn't like being controlled. It's the reason Carlos gave up."

"Carlos is that the person we found in that room with the cave-in?" Asked Teyla.

Zenta nodded.

John then asked his second question. "If you knew this creature was here, why the hell didn't you warn us?"

"Because if I told you, you wouldn't have come and we would never have been able to come together again." Zenta's eyes flashed white the same time as Elizabeth's. "Once the five of us are reunited, will become unstoppable."

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. "More coming soon!"


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy.

**Chapter Sixteen**

John unlatched the safety on his gun. "You've been playing with us from the beginning; the only reason you helped as much as you did, was because of your own selfish needs!"

Zenta grinned evilly at him, before turning to face Elizabeth. "I had to find some way to gain your trust and it 'paid' off."

"It wasn't my trust you gained." The urge to shoot Zenta here and now was too great, as John's finger tightened on the trigger. "I was right in the fact that you shouldn't be trusted."

"Shame you never voiced your feelings."

John didn't like the way Zenta was intimidating him, by using Elizabeth as leverage "Why Elizabeth, why none of us?" John indicated himself and the others of his team.

"Elizabeth's Phantom had initially chosen you. She just happened to get in the way."

"Okay," John tried another approach. "Why did it what me?"

"Kolya told us you possessed something called the ancient gene, which allows you to activate certain systems built by the ancestors. Just imagine the kind of power, that would've given us."

Elizabeth stood watching them as she took all the information in.

"If you want me," continued John, "tell the Phantom to let Elizabeth go."

Zenta shook his head. "No can do. Once a Phantom has bonded with someone, you become one with them. Either, you control them or they control you. There is no way out."

"A battle of wills." Added Teyla.

"Yes." Responded Zenta too her statement. "With the help of Elizabeth's Phantom will be able to achieve our goal, will just have to forgo using certain key systems built by the ancients."

"Certain key systems. You sound like your planning a complete takeover."

Zenta pointed at the gate.

John looked at the gate then back at Zenta, realisation setting. "You're planning a takeover of all the ancient cities."

"Starting with Atlantis. Yes. Once we have that, will be able to call in reinforcements, other factions of my race."

"And Kolya, what's in it for him?"

"We used Kolya from the start; the minute we saw the wanted poster. We know how desperate the Genii can get when they are eager to get revenge. We took that to our advantage."

John smirked at him. "He won't be happy when he finds out you doubled crossed him. He wanted Elizabeth dead and you brought her back to life."

"Knowing Kolya, he'll probably double cross us and take Atlantis for himself. But with the aid of this gate, will be able to reach him before that happens."

Zenta pointed to the terminal containing the gates DHD. "Elizabeth, dial Atlantis will you."

"You can't!" Shouted Teyla. "The place will collapse if you do."

Zenta looked at Elizabeth when she hadn't responded to his request. "Elizabeth."

"Doesn't matter how much you try and change me Zenta." Answered Elizabeth as she moved to stand near John, having stood near Zenta the entire time. "My loyalties will always lie with my people"

"I see you've learnt how to suppress the beast already, that was quick. Quicker then Carlos managed it. Lets see how well you can tame the beast?"

Confusion spread across her face, both she and John looked at each other, neither of them sure what he's on about.

It was then he called out a name. "Siran, awaken!"

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming next week!"


	17. Chapter 17

I won't keep you all waiting any longer.

Thanks for the alerts and reviews :). Enjoy.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Everyone watched in awe as black smoke slowly filled the room; John noticed it was emanating from Zenta, as he stood in the middle with arms wide open.

It soon became clear to John of Zenta's intentions, when he thrust his arms forward and surge of black mist shot out from his hands, his aim was directed at Elizabeth. John threw himself in front of her and took the brunt of the blow. To him, it felt like a directed energy beam, the force was powerful enough to knock them both over.

Ford and Teyla moved forward to cover them and started blindly firing their weapons in Zenta's last known position. Only to be silenced when the guns were unexpectedly forced out of their hands by the unknown and the pair of them were thrown back, in opposite directions away from their colleagues.

During this time, Elizabeth tried to struggle out from under John; when he didn't get up, only to find he was knocked out from the blow. She tried to rouse him but got no response.

The minute Elizabeth picked herself up from the floor; she caught the face of another beast as Teyla and Ford were flung away with the swipe a claw produced from it; she could only presume it was Zenta's beast. She started to back away as it advanced towards her, only to be stopped by Zenta in the same manner as he had done once before.

She tried to struggle free, only to stop when Zenta whispered in her ear. "Call your beast."

"I don't know how? I don't even know its name."

Zenta spun her round so they came face to face and he held her by the throat with his right hand. "You won't stand a chance against me then. If you won't join us your fate is sealed." He started to squeeze tightly and she soon began grabbing his wrist to try and pull him free. "Time to rectify the mistake I made, by saving you last time." He snarled as he squeezed tighter.

For a minute Elizabeth thought her life had ended, she felt strange all of a sudden as through a force inside was trying to come out. She decided to let it.

Zenta grinned when he could see he'd won. Only for his smile to drop when Elizabeth's eyes flashed green and black smoke began to emanate from her as it had done Zenta.

John had started to stir and could just about witness what was happening.

Terrified by the sudden change of emotion Elizabeth showed, Zenta backed off. But Elizabeth didn't relent; instead she copied his first move by throwing as much energy as she could at him.

Zenta was thrown back high into the wall, with a sickening thud. He slid down it and collapsed. The black smoke that was Zenta's soon disappeared, back into him.

John picked himself up, when he could see Elizabeth struggling to keep control and moved forward to help.

But she raised her hands and ordered him to keep back, but he did obey that order. She tried to step away from him, but he kept coming nearer. "I can't control it John!"

"Yes you can Elizabeth, just do what you did before." Encouraged John.

"I don't know how I did it before, I don't even know how I called it. It's too powerful to fight it."

Elizabeth pushed John aside and moved to the DHD console and started dialing an address, she heard Teyla call out to her as the room started shaking. "Stop, the roof will collapse!"

"Till I know what's going on? You must all keep away from me." Answered Elizabeth.

Being the nearest, Ford looked at John and he nodded. He then ran towards Elizabeth and made an attempt to pull her away, but she roughly pushed him aside.

John made an attempt to do the same but the wormhole had engaged and Elizabeth was already running towards it.

She stopped at the foot of the gate and looked back. "Don't follow, I'll find you if and when the time is right."

"Elizabeth don't," cried John and the room shook violently, "we can help you."

"Not this time John." With that she stepped through, followed by the black smoke that circled her and the gate shut down and the room stopped shaking.

John stood near the gate, hardly believing what had just happened.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :)

**Chapter Eighteen**

After leaving Zenta behind, John, Teyla and Ford ran down the stairs from the Jumper Bay having travelled back to Atlantis, via the Puddle Jumper. All of them half expecting to encounter resistance, but there was none, just the sound of the city's self-destruct system alerting them of imminent destruction.

They found Rodney in the Control Room, having passed Kolya's unconscious group on the Gate Room floor.

Rodney was starring at the gate; mouth half hanging open. John snapped his fingers at him when he saw the countdown had nearly reached zero. "McKay, snap out of it."

The snap of the fingers worked, as it jogged Rodney out of his trans and he looked to see what John was pointing at and quickly got to work by entering his code to stop the countdown, which by then had reached 00.03 seconds on the dial.

John took note of Rodney's drained face as everyone breathed in a sigh of relief. "What happened here McKay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Elizabeth happened… At least I think it was Elizabeth." He paused and shot John a questionable look. "I thought she was dead?"

John hadn't expected Elizabeth to come back here, but then she may have thought she wouldn't have got a second chance to re-take Atlantis given the state she was in. "Far from it, long story, which way did she go?"

"She appeared from nowhere, she had this smoke thing all round her. It filled the whole room."

"Did you see any change in Kolya's men?"

"No, they didn't have time to react. She... No this thing, took them all by surprise, only Kolya escaped and she went after him."

"The idiot." Blurted out John. Making Rodney jump. "Kolya doesn't know what these people are capable of, if he finds out. We have to find her."

"Capable of what?" Asked Rodney.

John pointed in the direction of Kolya's accomplices. "Capable of what you just saw."

-----

Kolya ran through the trees of 'his' new home world, in an attempt to escape the surge of smoke coming towards him. He knew in the middle of it all, was the one person he thought he had killed.

He didn't want to come back here, at the risk of giving away his new location. But it was the only place he knew of, that he had traps set out for unwanted visitors. One trap was coming up.

-----

"Rodney, assuming we can trust you?"

"Trust me. That's nice."

"Your lucky we're even talking to you McKay! Considering the fact you nearly handed Atlantis over to one of our worst enemies."

Rodney decided to defend himself against John's accusations. "I never had any intention of giving him Atlantis." Rodney indicated the countdown dial. "Besides if it wasn't for me you'd all be dead!"

"That is true Major." Piped in Teyla before the argument could escalate. "Kolya would have killed each one of us till he got what he wanted."

John decided to forgo the argument, knowing the topic in hand was far from over. "Ok, ok, but this discussion isn't finished with. I just need you to pull out the last address dialed?"

Rodney and John starred at each other for a few minutes, before Rodney complied with his order.

-----

Kolya ran round one of his hidden traps on the ground, which had been covered over by foliage to disguise it. Once passed, he stopped and turned around to see the smoke closing in on him.

He made to look like he was about to run away again, when it came close, but stopped when he heard the cracking of twigs as the ground gave way, followed by a small cry of alarm.

Grinning at his success Kolya waited till the smoke had cleared before moving in, to investigate his prize.

When he reached the edge of the pit, he looked down to see Elizabeth picking herself up of the ground, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. She looked up the minute Kolya spoke. "Looks like were back to where we started Doctor Weir. Only this time, with an added advantage." He pointed one of the weapons she encountered previously and fired it.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. More coming soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Pleased your all enjoying this. The reviews keep me writing ;).

Enjoy :).

**Chapter Nineteen**

Elizabeth began to stir. Her vision became clearer by the minute; she tried to piece together, how she got here. There was a cold stone floor underneath her hands as she stood up and the place felt damp and cold.

The minute she was standing Elizabeth felt a sharp sting at the front of her right shoulder and took a look. One of those attachable bullets from the energy weapons had been caught in her protective gear just above her ribcage; she quickly ripped it off the BDU vest and tossed it away, she had no idea if these bullets could discharge twice, especially when Zenta was so careful taking the last one out.

Thankfully the place wasn't too dark, as a small glass window, provided daylight from the outside, so Elizabeth could see she was in some kind of small holding cell, with no facilities for comfort.

The cell door was situated opposite the window; it had small peephole middle top of it, she walked towards it, and then looked out. But she was only greeted with more stonewalls in the form of a corridor. Noticeably Kolya was walking down that corridor towards her.

As the door creaked open, Elizabeth backed up towards the opposite wall. Kolya came in armed with the usual gun from before; it looked a similar size to the P-90's her team used only different colour and design.

He scrutinized her, as he considered his next course of action. "Interesting trick you pulled earlier. Tell me. How were you able to perform it?"

Elizabeth didn't answer him, just stood there. Eyes locked on him as he moved around the room. She had no idea how long she was out for, it was nighttime when they had arrived on the planet, now daylight had come.

Kolya waved his weapon at her when she didn't answer. "Be advised Dr. Weir. I have little tolerance for patients at the moment. Especially since you foiled my plans again."

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry to here that." She responded unkindly.

The side of his weapon, ended up resting on Elizabeth's chest, and Kolya used it too roughly push her up against the back wall. "If you won't be more corporative in the future, other persuasive actions will be taken to get the truth out of you."

He pushed as hard as he dared in order to get the message across.

Elizabeth tried to summon up the beast to help fight him off, but it wasn't responding. She refused to give him the satisfaction of screaming against the pain he was enforcing. "You don't want to make me mad." She dared him, hoping it would force the beast out if he did.

"Why. Is that how your trick works?" He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head to the side and pointed the weapon up under her neck. "This is now set to kill."

Elizabeth decided to challenge him, when the beast still hadn't responded to the threat, like it had done before with Zenta, and so she tried other tactics. "You won't kill me, till you get what you want."

"Don't be so sure, I killed you once before, I can do it again." He paused remembering the fact that he left her for dead and yet she had no wound to show for it and he used the tip of the gun to point it out. "Just how did you survive?"

"A trick you'll never learn."

"Don't be so sure." He warned. "So many secrets, you are holding from me. But I will soon learn what they are."

"John will find me, he'll stop you if you find out what they are."

Kolya laughed. "Like you left him the Gate address to follow you, in your haste to get me."

"Our Gate as a backup storage system, he can use that too trace the last address dialed." Elizabeth just hoped John wouldn't follow the order she left him. The one were he wasn't to follow her.

"If he does, he'll have a nasty surprise waiting for him."

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon."


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :)

**Chapter Twenty**

John's team stepped from the gate into the open woods. With the aid of a lifesigns detector John was using, which indicated two dots, they headed forward in search of Elizabeth.

They soon came upon the open pit; John crouched down and peered inside. Just on the edge of it, close to him he found green traces of blood leading away from it. "Over here." He called to the others as they took up covering position.

"Blood." Noted Ford.

"The Phantom's blood." Questioned Teyla. "I thought they couldn't separate from their hosts once joined?"

"Unless the host is dead." John quickly got up and decided to follow the traces of blood, the others tagging along behind as he continued talking. "But then that doesn't explain why my detector his picking up two signals. Maybe Zenta's people don't know everything about these creatures after all."

It wasn't long before they could soon hear the whining noise of a cat and they moved forward cautiously to investigate.

Tucked behind a tree was a black cat, twice the size of your usual Lion. It was trying to lick a wound clean, which appeared to be bothering it.

Ford bent down for a closer look. "This can't be the Phantom, we encountered back on the other planet. It looks like a normal cat, just larger."

Hearing him the cat looked straight at him and hissed. When it did, smoke erupted from its body.

"Scared of a big black cat Ford." Teased John as it made Ford jump back.

John moved forward, at the same time tried to calm the cat down when it showed it's teeth. "If your here. Where's Elizabeth?" The cat's eyes glowed green and John could suddenly see a flash of images shoot through his mind; images of Elizabeth fighting of Zenta's people; then chasing Kolya through the woods and her falling into the pit; soon after being shot by Kolya. The flashback ended leaving John with a shocked look, which silenced him for a few minutes.

Teyla put a hand on is shoulder when he hadn't moved for a few minutes. "John."

John got up and moved closer to the Phantom. When it showed no aggressiveness towards his actions, he slowly he lifted the cats front right paw from a wound it had been concealing. John winced when he could see the wound was deep.

Teyla too took a closer look. "Is that from when I shot it?"

"No. It's from when it fell into the pit. Caught a branch on the way down."

"How do you know?"

"I saw what it's been through with Elizabeth."

-----

Elizabeth coughed, after receiving a blow to the stomach from Kolya. "My patient's is wearing thin Doctor."

"Believe me. I wish, I knew all the answers to your questions but I don't. I wouldn't tell you if I did."

That answer only cost another blow to the face, which had already received a few cuts and bruises from previous assaults. This move caused Elizabeth to fall to the floor.

"Strange that your wounds aren't healing like the knife wound I gave you previously. I wonder why that is?"

"Ask your associates that one."

Kolya kneeled down to face her. "So you do know something. Who was it? Zenta?"

-----

John had gone through his backpack and pulled out medical supplies to help attend to the wound. It wasn't long before it was all bandaged up. "There you go. Although why I'm doing this is beyond me. Guess I'm just a big softie when it comes to cats."

"John we should make a move, if Elizabeth isn't protected by the Phantom anymore, she could be in big trouble." Pointed out Teyla.

John left his backpack on the floor, having used up most of the contents. Luckily they others had theirs, should they need reserves. He then pulled out a lifesigns detector from his BDU vest. "According to this, there are two lifesigns ten minutes from here."

They had been running for five minutes towards their destination, when all of a sudden explosions went of in front of them.

**TBC **

Please read and review. "Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The noise of the explosions outside alerted Kolya; that John's team had arrived. "It would seem you were right Doctor Weir. They did follow us here."

Elizabeth was lying, half unconscious on the floor. When he spoke.

Kolya debated whether to use the gun or not as she struggled to stay awake. "I believe it's time for me to depart from your company."

Leaving Elizabeth lying on the floor Kolya turned and started to leave the room; knowing he wasn't going to get any more information form her, then what he already had."

-----

Back in the woods the Phantom still lay on the ground. Suddenly white light emanated from someone's hands, which hovered over the creature's bandaged wound.

Within minutes the Phantom was up on its feet. It looked at the person who'd just healed it; before looking in the direction John's team went.

Zenta stood up, once he knew the Phantom would be all right. "We should leave them be." He Suggested. But he knew which side the Phantom had chosen and he was right because it had run off in that direction.

Accepting its choice Zenta turned and headed back to the Stargate.

-----

John got up of the ground having pulled himself out of the mud that had covered him thanks to the explosions. He looked himself over and could see he was covered in dirt and scratches.

Looking around he spotted Rodney not far from him, laying face down; he too was in the same state as him. As he turned him over he spotted Kolya walking towards them.

Kolya stopped a few feet from him and raised his weapon. "It would seem my trap wasn't totally efficient. Guess I'll have to finish the job."

Just as Kolya was about to pull the trigger, the Phantom appeared from nowhere; growled at him before knocking Kolya to the ground from the left side.

Kolya yelled out as he went down with a thud, soon after claw marks on his face appeared as the creature swiped him. After a struggle Kolya was back on his feet having thrown the creature of balance and was running away from them.

Both the Phantom and John starred at each other for a few seconds, before the creature continued in the direction Kolya had come.

Rodney had started to stir and John helped him up. Before he went to help the others.

-----

Although Ford was nursing a broken arm, everyone had survived the surprise attack and they ended up following the direction the Phantom headed as the lifesigns detector was broken in the fall.

They soon came up on an old run down stone building. The Phantom was clawing at the locked door, which appeared to be made of cast iron.

John rushed forward to try and open it, but could see it was securely locked. He hammered on the door and called Elizabeth's name. "Elizabeth are you in there?"

No reply came.

Ford and Rodney searched round the building and spotted a small window just above their heads around the back. Rodney tried jumping up to see if he could see in and caught a glimpse of Elizabeth lying on the floor. He took one look at Ford before rushing off to tell John, Ford was close behind him.

"John she's in there," called Rodney before he reached him, "but it looks like another door beyond this one."

John pulled out a grenade from his belt. "Good excuse to use this then."

Pulling the pin out he tucked it in a cubbyhole near the lock and quickly ran away; calling the Phantom as he did.

Not sure what was going on, the Phantom agreed to follow. The minute it reached John's teams position the grenade went off, blowing the door inwards.

Not wasting a second, John bolted through the entrance door, and ran down the corridor ahead of him, soon reaching the wooden door inside the building. He was just about to ram it when the Phantom stopped him; it's front paws on his chest keeping him away from it.

John tried to shake it off, when Rodney caught something in the door handle. "The Son of a bitch has rigged the door lock."

John's eyes went wide; knowing the creature just saved them all yet again, due to his haste to reach Elizabeth. "Can you defuse it McKay?"

"I'm not sure, it's the type that needs to be defused from the inside and Elizabeth didn't seem in the best of conditions to be helping us with that."

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :)

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"McKay," ordered Sheppard, "go round the back again; and tell me exactly what you see behind the door."

Rodney looked at Teyla. "I'll need a hand, the window was too high up to look through for a lengthy amount of time."

John nodded at Teyla. "Give him a hand, or better yet McKay, give Teyla a hand."

Annoyed at John's remark, Rodney mumbling something incoherently, as he made his way round the back, with Teyla. Upon reaching their location he made a cubbyhole with his hands for Teyla to step into and she peered through the window.

With the aid of her radio Teyla reported back what she could see. "Major. The pin of the grenade is hanging from a piece of string, it appears that the minute you open the door the string will slip loose from it and the handle; the grenade will then fall."

"_Okay, Teyla. With your description I'm going to try something. Let me know the minute the string starts to come loose_."

Unsure what John was on about, Teyla tried to find out what he had planned. "Try what?" But she didn't need him to respond. As she watched through the window, the answer to her question was answered, as John slowly opened the door he tried to slip a hand round it.

She constantly looked between Johns hand slipping through towards the grenade to Elizabeth lying unconscious on the floor. The minute Teyla noticed the string slipping she yelled down the radio. "John stop!"

-----

Hearing Teyla's frantic call, John stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he began removing his hand. Without warning the Phantom had transformed itself into black smoke and squeezed itself through the opening, which slightly jogged Johns motions. He breathed in praying the grenade wouldn't fall, after which breathed out again, thankful that it didn't.

Keeping the door ajar, John tried to see what the Phantoms intentions were. Now that it was inside, it had morphed back into a cat and started walking towards Elizabeth.

The creature proceeded forwards.

Alerted by its presence Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes; the Phantom stopped moving when it could see pain and fear in them.

John watched as the Phantom turned to face him, growling as it did so. John knew exactly what it had planned. Especially when he saw Elizabeth trying to reach out to it. "No. Don't!" But it was too late, seconds later the room filled with a bright white light.

-----

Kolya hadn't stopped running, until he reached the Stargate. Annoyed that everything planned had failed yet again. But all was not lost; at least he knew he would be taking information about a mysterious species away with him.

Kolya began dialing the DHD, when someone stepped out in front of him. Startling him as they did so. He quickly aimed his weapon at them and was surprised to see who the person was. "Zenta."

Zenta responded, by raising his own identical weapon. "Going somewhere."

"Just making a strategic withdrawal."

"You wanted Doctor Weir's Phantom didn't you?"

Keen to learn more Kolya lowered his weapon. "You're the one that healed Doctor Weir for her stab wound aren't you? How? Why?"

Zenta nodded. "I'll be happy to tell you more, if you'll help me gain something I've lost."

"What's in it for me, if I do?"

"The ability, to do the things I can do." Zenta showed him by calling his beast and shot a bolt of energy from his left hand towards a tree; causing it to break in half and fall to the ground. "And with the discovery I've made, we could become unstoppable."

"What discovery and what's the catch?"

"First, you must tell me, are with me?"

Staring intently at the fallen tree and considering the power Zenta had already showed him. Kolya stepped forward and rapped an arm round Zenta's shoulders. "What say we join forces against a common foe?"

Zenta took Kolya's other hand and shook it. "Open the eye to Tes'tra, the answer to both our goals lie's there."

**The End.**

BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and those who placed it in there alert and favourite sections. I am pleased you all enjoyed it.

What? That can't be it, I hear you say. Well you'll be interested to know, there's a sequel to this story. "Ancient Ruins." If you what to see it, you know what to do ;).


End file.
